narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kabuto Yakushi
Water Release and DNA modification Guys, there's something crazy here. Kabuto has implanted the DNA of the Sound Four into himself. This accounts for his use of Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai and Shikotsumyaku, but Tayuya's auditory genjutsu and Kimmimaro's Hiden techniques? Seriously, I know sometimes heritage is needed to perform some hidden techniques, but its not just that. And Tayuya's techniques are neither hidden nor Kekkei Genkai, the why would he need her DNA to perform her techniques. To perform Tayuya's and Kimmimaro's techniques he has to know them, and if he does, he has no need for the dopplegangers. And where did he use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique?Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :From what I know all hiden technique require "heritage. I wouldn't be surprised if Tayuya's abilities are labelled as hiden later on given she even has summons and all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will leave it at that. But you didn't answer my question fully. Where did he use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique?Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:41, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Chapter 587, page 11 or there about.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) He can't play a flute ? ... I think you have answered it yourself. More important question is: can he use water release due to stolen DNA or it's his own skill ?--Elveonora (talk) 16:39, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :He still used it didn't he? That in itself means it's his technique. If that wasn't the case then we wouldn't be able to put Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique for Kakashi because he hasn't shown to use the skill before or after that incident. Stole the technique =/= not his to use. Joshbl56 16:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Nature Transformation sub-section in the abilities' section Why is there no section for Nature Transformation for Kabuto's abilities' section?Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because he's only used it twice. Skitts (talk) 16:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::True but shouldn't that at least merit a mention in his ninjutsu section? Joshbl56 16:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto has not used nature transformation techniques to a degree that there's enough information for it to have its own section. The last paragraph before sub-sections of his abilities begin already details his use of nature transformation, along with other skills he has used a bit. Omnibender - Talk - 20:08, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Unique traits Kabuto's infobox shows that he has kekkei genkai, even if by unnatural means. Can someone please add his unique trait of being able absorb natural energy from Jugo's abilities. Steveo920, 20:49 June 2, 2012 Kabuto never said his ability to take in natural energy came from Jugo. He merely said that he had the source of Jugo's clan's ability, which is wher he learned senjutsu.--''Deva '' 01:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Month old topic I know, but Kabuto's Senjutsu was learned from the Snake Sage, but his ability to gain natural energy while moving is taken from Jugo. The power taken from Jugo's clan is his method to bypass the need to remain still while absorbing natural chakra, like the Amphibian technique or Naruto's use of shadow clones to do it. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 05:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Kabuto be listed in the Sage subheader now? Title, I believe he;s a dragon-sage now, after the transformation, right? (talk) 01:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Enderbender :No, just a Sage. Kabuto said that normally (after he absorbed Orochimaru, he's a "snake") after entering snake Sage Mode, he's a "dragon". This is all metaphorical.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Not sure how to reply to this properly, I apologize and assume it will be changed by a mod, but--He IS considerede a Sage, right? And, there are different types of Sages-Naruto and Jiraiya were Nature or Frog Sages then there's the Sage of Six Paths, right? I thought Sage was a term for a transformation. Kabuto Volume 579, page 13 he states he was taught by the White Snake Sage to reach Ryuchidou (the Sage State), he didn't just use the Jugo DNA or what have you, or am I wrong? (talk) 01:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Enderbender :Yeah Kabuto's a Sage. He's classified as one in his infobox o.o He was taught at the Ryūchi Cave by the White Snake Sage and as people have explained (i'm not entirely clear on it) he uses Jūgo's ability to gather natural energy constantly to remain in the mode.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) a chapter question and Sage Mode # Why did Kabuto want to kill Sasuke in the hospital ? I don't get it. # Is Kabuto's Sage Mode really perfect ? He has horns and all, and "true sage mode" is without physical modification except eyes, right ? "_"--Elveonora (talk) 11:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :For your 2nd question, maybe its true only for ' toad ' sages — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME ¤ (T@lk) 11:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::For the first, possible because he considered abandon Orochimaru and/or spare Sasuke from the darkness in his heart. But since Kakashi walked in and revealed Kabuto's connection to Orochimaru, Kabuto couldn't go back being a "normal" Konoha ninja, thus making him stay with Orochimaru. All speculation though. Jacce | Talk | 11:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) @UltimateSupreme, that's kinda contradicting "_" @jacce, that would make a lot of sense if it hasn't turned out that Kabuto loved Oro and HATED Konoha--Elveonora (talk) 11:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Right before Kabuto went to Sasuke he was talking to Orochimaru about how he wasn't told about the sound genin and if Kabuto wanted Orochimaru dead, he should kill Sasuke. Staying in Konoha vs. being Orochimarus newest test subject could have made him willing to tolerate Konoha. And it is possible Kishimoto had something different planed for Kabuto but changed his mind. Jacce | Talk | 12:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I sense a retcon or something, it doesn't add up much with what we were told about recently--Elveonora (talk) 12:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) About Sage Mode(s): How is it contradicting though? We don't know that snake's Sage Mode has anything in common with toad's Sage Mode except that they both use natural energy. It might be highly inaccurate to benchmark one from the other when they're two entirely different species. Sage Mode for snakes might require them to grow horns while toads are only supposed to manifest changes in their eyes.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:40, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, we aren't even 100% sure that the horns are result of his Sage Mode ... could be due to Kimimaro's KKG or something 0_o (unlikely, just saying) ... It wasn't even explained why those that have trained Sage Mode at mount Myoboku turn into frogs when they fail to balance natural energy ... then those from Ryuchi Cave will transform into snakes ? O_O Really no idea how that works ... by logic it should be the same as Natural Energy isn't exclusive to those places ... maybe it has something to do with what species they signed contract with ?--Elveonora (talk) 13:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) The Third Power What's happened to Kabuto in the most recent chapter? The cave started to seal in, but no sign of Kabuto anywhere. Is he dead? Roydon Namikaze (Talk) 22:35, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :More like "Incapacitated" is what I would go with. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::He's still there, Suigetsu was even grossed out by him. Read the chapter again. Omnibender - Talk - 22:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lost Abilities ok so are all the abilities kabuto assimilated gone, now that oro reabsorbed his chakra? o are just the snake techniques he got from oro gone? although the abilities he got from the sound 5 most certainly are DNA based, from what we know the abilities he got from sasuke's teammate were copied, he never said he got karin's healing abilitiy from her dna ( though i can see the arugment against that) or how he said he "Examined" suigetsu hydrification technique and "Put it to use" ( besides its a hiden technique, mening its not genetic), and he Learned ( keyword being learned) how to use senjutsu from the white snake sage. also jugo said that oro only absorbed his own chakra from kabuto and specificaly said heleft kabuto's own chakra alone, so wouldnt that mean he's only lost the snake technique (and possbly edo tensei)? anyway shouldnt we put captions next to the jutsu in his infobox to show that theyre former abilities? (talk) 08:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :We should wait until the manga actually shows Kabuto being able or unable to use those techniques anymore. TricksterKing (talk) 09:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) yes. but the thing is, we'll probably not see him again, since hes caught in the infinate loop (though he might (might) be able to escape). (talk) 09:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :That is a possibility but until then there isn't any proof that he's lost anything except for Orochimaru's chakra. TricksterKing (talk) 09:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I agree with TricksterKing in thinking that we're being slightly premature with this, afterall Anko Mitarashi can use a great number of snake-based techniques despite never having been stated to possess Orochimaru's DNA or chakra to do so. So, for many of Kabuto's techniques, it isn't simply a question of whether the removal of Orochimaru's DNA prevents their use, but rather if the reduction in his chakra also plays a significant factor. This potentially makes the situation slightly more complex than some people consider it. Blackstar1 (talk) 09:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) it certainly is complex. but i do think that oro's chakra in kabuto being removed is kinda like how after itachi used the totsuka blade to remove oro's curse mark from sasuke, and sasuke never was seen using oro's snake techniques again. i would also like to add that kabuto's snake scales and as it seems navel snake disappeared after oro removed his chakra. but i geuss we will have to wait till more info is released regarding this. (talk) 10:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan I agree with BlackStar1 and TricksterKing. It never crossed my mind that the abilities Kabuto got edgewise were taken from him just Orochimaru's chakra which means his appearance would change, possibly some of his snake related abilities but not everything. His chakra levels without Orochimaru's own may be a limiting factor now though. That's if he ever wakes up (poor lad looked so sad and lost :<)--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) i just thought it should be noted, but i do agree its not easy to say for sure either way. it is kinda sad what happened to kabuto (especialy the look oro had when he reabsorbed his chakra from kabuto who looked so sad). (talk) 10:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :Indeed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry If this is a dumb question (or even out of place since this is not a blog) ,but seeing as how Orochimaru seems to have a natural chakra affinity for snakes ,was it his chakra to begin with that allowed Kabuto to become a Snake Sage? I mean I'm not saying you cant just sign a contract and summon a snake ,but even the 4th Hokage wasn't a Toad sage. I'm not jumping the gun and assuming anything just wondering if tho it may not effect his other abilities ,it may prevent him from going to sage mode? Because his snake like form had to be a result of Snake Sage mode just as Jiraiya looked like a toad ,and it seems all of Kabutos snake attributes has left. No, Kabuto mastered the Sage Mode by himself--Elveonora (talk) 21:47, July 14, 2012 (UTC) actually he even said he learned snake sage mode under The White Snake Sage. (talk) 23:47, July 14, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan First of all, Jiraiya was the only person hinted to have any natural affinity to toads by the Great Toad Sage (not that anime fodder about using the technique and it carries you to blah). Naruto's only affinity towards them was Gama-chan before learning Kuchiyose. Yes Orochimaru is snake-themed and all (maybe it's a family thing) but I don't think it was his chakra directly that allowed this but possibly the boost in stamina and chakra reserves allowed him to be able to undergo the training but not because Kabuto became more "snake-like". And Minato was simply not a toad Sage because he could do badass all by himself.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) People speculate too much, Oro just took back his own chakra that Kabuto drained from Anko and undid his transformation, no indication of any lost abilities.--Elveonora (talk) 15:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Antagonist As far as I know, Kabuto was only an antagonist in the series when he absorbed Orochimaru's DNA. Since he has seemingly been reverted back to his old form, is he an antagonist anymore ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 22:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :What kind of twisted logic is that? He was an antagonist since he turned against Konoha, Oro's DNA wasn't what made him evil--Elveonora (talk) 22:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::He was an antagonist, but not a major one. Only since he absorbed Oro's DNA did he become major. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 22:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't mean he is less of a villain without it, we don't know if Kishimoto plans on killing Kabuto etc. he might awake and turn the tides of the war to his side again. I'd wait a few more chapters to see if he is done or not, if Kabuto dies or is trapped forever, then it should be changed to "was one of the major villains/antagonists"--Elveonora (talk) 22:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not denying he was an antagonist because he always has been. What I'm saying is that he only became a major antagonist because of Orochimaru's DNA and now that all of Oro's chakra has been removed from him, he's been returned to the form he had before Orochimaru "died" and therefore he cannot contribute any more in the war, making him a former major antagonist. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 13:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) How do you know he can't contribute to the way anymore? O_O--Elveonora (talk) 14:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :He only joined the war to provide reanimated corpses for Tobi and he only managed to use Edo Tensei because of Orochimaru's chakra from what I've seen so far. I doubt he'd be able to pull off what he has done so far again with his lower chakra levels. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i agree with elveonora, he may escape the loop. considering how unpredictable kabuto is he may have more to add to this war. (talk) 14:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan *cough* What? I severely doubt that he can be of any use now. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) is that supposted to be sarcasm? anyway , it wouldnt be the first time kishi sprung a surprise on us, besides it is posssible that kabuto may escape, i admit a very small chance but... it could (key word being could) happen. (talk) 14:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan We shouldn't predict and assume the way the story is gonna turn. Just like the majority believed that Madara is going "bye bye" and Kishi trolled them. Also Kabuto has used Edo Tensei before absorbing Orochimaru's chakra from Anko, Edo Tensei is not a Kekkei Genkai so there is no reason for he shouldn't be able to pull it out again even without Oro's DNA ... he knows the workings/formula and handseals.--Elveonora (talk) 20:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Nobody said it was a KG. And show me which episode he used ET before absorbing Orochimaru's DNA because he has never used it until integrating Oro's DNA. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I said before integrating his chakra and that Oro's DNA had nothing to do with his usage of Edo Tensei, he simply learned and used it.--Elveonora (talk) 20:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) firstly for all we know oro's chakra was just a booster. secondly he used edo tensei before absorbing oro's chakra from anko when he blackmailed tobi and when he went to the island turtle using deidara. (talk) 23:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan You are forgetting that he got a power boost from absorbing Orochimaru's remains and that he didn't show that he could use edo tensei before that. TricksterKing (talk) 00:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) nobody ever said kabuto doesnt sill have some of oro's DNA still in him. jugo said oro only absorbed his own chakra and just undid the sage mode transformation, the reason why kabuto was reverted to human form is because kabuto's sage transformation, oro undid said transformation. note undone and taken away are to completely seperate things. (talk) 00:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan but back on topic, unless Kabuto dies, he is still one of the major antagonists.--Elveonora (talk) 15:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) agreed. (talk) 16:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Kabuto's Status Should it not be changed to "incapacitated"? Seeing as how he is stuck in a genjutsu and is unable to act for the time being. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 03:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. We should list him like that at least for the time being. --X29 03:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) actually hypothermic would not be the way to say it. hypothermic means someone or something that has dangerously (normaly its very dangerous considering frostbite) low body temperature. but i think that guy/girl that said that was speaking of the lack of activity or motion, like he was in a sense frozen in place (till he breaks out of the genjutsu). (talk) 23:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Jutsu list Am I the only one who doesn't see Slithering Snake Mode on this list? --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 12:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :He isn't listed on the technique's article as a user. Not sure why but he did use it during his Izanami'd fight against Itachi.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh dear. I think I'm mixing stuff up. He isn't listed as a user of the Slithering Snake Mode because he never had a snake tail except the time he did the Human Body Shedding Technique on the island.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I have discussed this already like dozen of times, not yet concluded. I'm saying that "human body shedding technique" doesn't even exist, it was just body shedding + slithering snake mode--Elveonora (talk) 14:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) List all his snake techniques as "removed"? It should be obvious already that not having Orochimaru's DNA removes all the techniques the body modifications got him, like the ability to shed his skin, etc. Anyone agree? --M4ND0N (talk) 06:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) i'd wait for more people to put a word in on that topic, although i think so as well, because we never seen sasuke using any snake techniques after itachi removed his cursed seal, however he may have genuinley learned them and oro's chakra and dna was simply a booster. theres a section alread that i made proposing wether or not we remove those from his justu box, though if we do such a thing i suggest we put down "former" rather than simply removing them since this wiki puts things in past tense. (talk) 07:28, August 16, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Why? because we've seen Kabuto try to use the techniques since and they didn't work? Trivial things like these can wait until something is shown or said about the matter.--Cerez365™ (talk) We don't remove techniques from infobox when no longer usable, the page is meant to portray all events and list information from start to finish. Also saying he can't use them now is a pure speculation, there's no proof.--Elveonora (talk) 13:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) true. (talk) 14:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Bipolar? Is it safe to assume that Kabuto is bipolar? Because judging by his sudden emotional changes like how he would go from praising the Uchiha and then all of a sudden considering inferior to him and wanting to kill Sasuke and then wanting him to join his side and then all of a sudden wanting to kidnap and experiment on him. Also him crying when he slashed Itachi apart just because the Uchiha brothers stopped his attack and then seeming fine later. Idk, he just seems so emotional. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 06:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :I think part of that isn't necessarily being bipolar, but rather trying to manipulate people, adapting to the situation. Omnibender - Talk - 16:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC) He don't know who he is anymore and is trying to find his true "myself" just like Sasuke, both are mentally unstable--Elveonora (talk) 22:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Remainder of Kabuto's techniques Hey, I've got a question. Since Orochimaru and all his snake like abilities were removed, what remains? Do the DNA modifications with the sound four remain? Also, can he still use impure world resurrection?. If any, other than medical ninjutsu and things he already had, please specify.-- (talk) 13:16, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Yomama :First, this is not a forum, second, Orochimaru didn't remove any DNA from Kabuto, just his chakra that Kabuto earlier absorbed from Anko and turned off his Sage Mode. All his powers are intact, he used Edo Tensei before absorbing Oro's chakra, just on a smaller scale--Elveonora (talk) 13:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Agreed, but I found the article somehow still states otherwise. Corrected that, especially after Oro reconfirms that Kabuto still has his chakra in the latest chapter.Faust-RSI (talk) 08:01, March 5, 2014 (UTC) So he still has humungous chakra and snake like abilities?-- (talk) 13:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Yomama :They weren't removed, just cancelled. For chakra, now he has less of course.--Elveonora (talk) 13:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) the article as is Is wrong. I was about to make some slight alternations, but have given up on that, due to spam filter not allowing me and the article sections rearranging for no apparent reason... first, Kabuto didn't change his DNA AT ALL. There was no alteration, removal or addition to his DNA. He just injected himself with blood transfusion... he just added other people's blood cells to his body, that's the only experiment he did, the article should reflect that. It currently in some places wrongly state something about DNA merger and shit--Elveonora (talk) 14:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::In the real world, DNA is in everything, so technically he did. We also have to remember the chakra system is a lot like the blood system, and chakra is in practically everything in the body, including the blood. If you remember the discussion about Kakuzu's hearts, it may serve another purpose here, as well as your questions about arms, legs, etc. Kabuto also did the transfusion for the explicit purpose that we later saw -- he wanted Orochimaru's abilities and etc. So based on what we have to go on, it fits and works. -- (talk) 13:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::In real world, it doesn't change you though.--Elveonora (talk) 13:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Except the Narutoverse isn't our universe, and while there are parallels, it's not identical. We also don't have chakra or know the full effects of it in Naruto, but it does some pretty amazing things that we've discussed over the last week on here. There's still more to learn. -- (talk) 13:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::He doesn't have those people's chakra though. There are chakra vessels around organs, but not in blood.--Elveonora (talk) 13:46, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Except that's how it works, Elv, and we have to accept that. There's something in Orochimaru's blood and body, all parts, that allows Kabuto to do what he can, and infecting him as it did. The most important thing is to remember Orochimaru is as far out as they come, and nothing is impossible when it comes to him. -- (talk) 15:19, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::No, no. I'm not arguing if he got their abilities or not, that's a given and true. But his DNA was untouched from the blood infusion, he has those powers only thanks to having their white blood cells in his veins. The proof that he can't use the Kekkei Genkai with his body but has to create clone constructs who do it proves it. His newfound powers are temporary in fact. The article is written like he is a mutant or something.--Elveonora (talk) 15:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (Resetting indent) DNA is in everything, though, in the real world. So that was passed on (Assuming Kish has it the same), and whatever was in what he (Kabuto) put in himself infected his body and transformed it, which more than likely includes chakra. As for the KKG, what do you mean? What KKG? And yes, he is a mutant, actually, lol. He mutated because he was infected, a la Spiderman and others. Spiderman would technically be a mutant. He also infected himself with other's chakra and DNA. That's how Orochimaru did experiments, with DNA, and it did so much, like Yamato. --Taynio (talk) 16:02, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Not in everything, but well let's say so. I'm talking about Kimimaro and Sakon&Ukon's KKG, he had to use clone constructs to use them, he can't with his own body. No, mutant is someone whose genome shows unusual variants and traits. Again, his DNA wasn't rewritten or otherwise altered. Yamato is a mutant in fact, you are correct. What was happening to Kabuto were Orochimaru's cells replacing his cells, meaning had he not won, he would have completely died and a clone of Orochimaru would be created instead. But he said that he managed to win against it taking over. For his "snake-like" form during the war, actually Jugo suggests it was a result of Sage Transformation rather than Orochimaru's DNA as is believed, meaning he was transformed intentionally to become like him--Elveonora (talk) 16:33, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know if they're clone constructs, I didn't see them as that in the chapter. I saw them as being parts of his body, but beyond that I don't know what to call it or how to explain it (because we don't know). I know what a mutant is on a biological level, as well, lol. That still makes him a mutant, though, no matter how the change happens. His body did change. But it was Orocihmaru's chakra also, that Orochimaru later took back at the end of the chapter. As for his snakelike appearance, some of it occurred as a result of Orochimaru (the eyes, nose, some facial things). But yes, the rest was the Sage Transformation. --Taynio (talk) 16:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, he was originally turning into a clone of Orochimaru (He would have ceased to exist if it happened) due to his cells getting '''replaced'. But he suppressed them. I actually believe he turned completely back to normal afterwards and the sole reasons for why he resembled Orochimaru during his reappearance was the Sage Transformation, he was trying to become Orochimaru by intentionally taking on that form, not mutating. Jugo's comment basically state that as he said Orochimaru absorbed his own chakra from Kabuto and cancelled Senninka, meaning the stolen DNA and powers stayed in him so it had nothing to do with it--Elveonora (talk) 16:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then by your own admission and contradiction, there was chakra in the blood transfusion, otherwise Kabuto wouldn't have had Orochimaru's chakra, and the latter couldn't reclaim it. As for turning into a clone, I don't agree, though I agree with what would've happened had Orochimaru's cells taken over (he would've been revived), but that's semantics, not an argument. As for Kabuto's face, it resembled Orochimaru's, and that's the only reason why we can safely say it had nothing to do with the snake transformation, as it happened long before any Sage transformation started. --Taynio (talk) 17:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::You are forgetting he got Orochimaru's chakra by sucking it out of Anko, remember? He didn't have it beforehand--Elveonora (talk) 17:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::: No forgetting was done, as it is irrelevant, and he only did it to have more control beyond what he already had (For the jutsu).-- (talk) 17:51, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: So why did you say "by your own admission and contradiction, there was chakra in the blood transfusion, otherwise Kabuti wouldn't have had Orochimaru's chakra" the some he had is the one from Anko alone, where have I admitted such a thing while I'm saying something else all along?--Elveonora (talk) 18:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I mispoke regarding admission, as I did not know what you meant. But he gained chakra capacity from Orochimaru and Anko, or the very least it was heavily implied. -- (talk) 19:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The nitpicking of such minor details is getting tiresome. You could argue semantics and technicalities all you want, I could argue from a biological standpoint that there is DNA in blood (the white blood cells to be specific) hence changing his DNA, else injecting himself with their blood would've done nothing for him more than give him a possible infection. There's nothing wrong with noting that Kabuto "assimilated", ''infused" or "integrated" their DNA into himself. The article's simply mentioning what he has done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Since arguing semantics is pointless, I will rather make necessary alternations if you don't mind.--Elveonora (talk) 23:02, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I just realized something, Oro only released sagemode and absorbed all of HIS chakra from Kabuto. That means Kabuto still has his DNA and still has all the other abilities he had in his fight against Sasuke and Itachi.. minus the snake abilities of course. (talk) 07:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't know who cast the first stone. I don't care. Elv, enough with the sarcasm, you can get your point across without insulting others, ItachiWasAHero, no matter how annoying you find Elveonora, all that I just deleted, not gonna fly here. If I see sparks again, anywhere, at least 3 days out cold, both of you. Omnibender - Talk - 02:14, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Stats Kabuto said he surpassed the second hokage and Orochimaru so shouldn't his stats be 35 or higher? Also Kabuto has Sage mode shouldn't that add to his skills? WhiteSnakeSage (talk) 02:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :We don't make up the stats, they come from databooks. TricksterKing (talk) 02:58, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::That's the first thing, we aren't fanon here, mostly anyway. Second, surpassing someone simply doesn't mean an increase in stats, you are taking it far too literary, he was talking about the usage of Edo Tensei, not generally and even that is just his subjective opinion. Also there's no evidence temporary boosts such as Sage Mode affect databook stats.--Elveonora (talk) 11:25, October 31, 2013 (UTC) So should I delete all this or I keep it here? I'm new to this talk thing. WhiteSnakeSage (talk) 02:22, November 2, 2013 (UTC) : Just keep it here, better to have the answer here if somebody else wants to ask the question. TricksterKing (talk) 11:54, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ShounenSuki told me himself a long time ago that Those stats are only base stats, no boosts, such as Cursed Seal for example. So Naruto without using Kyuubi Chakra at all has a 26 total. You see what I am saying?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 13:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Missing-nin? Shouldn't Kabuto no longer be considered a missing-nin? He doesn't know what village he's from so how can he be a rouge ninja? WhiteSnakeSage (talk) 00:27, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :He became a shinobi of Konohagakure, leaving it means he is a missing-nin. He may not have been born there, but he served them. Omnibender - Talk - 00:48, November 14, 2013 (UTC) two more techniques for Kabuto Slithering Snake Mode and Binding Snake Glare Spell The former which I already brought before and the latter was briefly discussed. Opinions?--Elveonora (talk) 17:57, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :SSM I think so (I'm assuming you mean the form he had when he kidnapped Yamato), but when did he use BSGS? Omnibender - Talk - 23:14, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Corpses of those that were found by Anko from snakes he had killed them with I guess. Hidden Shadow Snake Hands there's plenty, while I recall there being just a single wrapped around each--Elveonora (talk) 01:28, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't recall every instance of HSSH, but in the very first with Anko, I recall there being as little as four, other than location they come from, isn't far from the three Kabuto used on the Taki-nin. Something that would have made me more prone to list this is if Kabuto had used them for restraint or intimidation, like Sasuke did. Nothing major, but I do like when it takes less wiggling stuff around to match. Omnibender - Talk - 01:49, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::It would seem size is the primary factor in determining which technique is being used. this looks far from HSSH imo. With the Kiri nin, Kabuto used a single giant snake on each as well, in the manga at least--Elveonora (talk) 14:50, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I see he has been added, pic would be nice tho. What about binding snake glare spell tho?--Elveonora (talk) 14:36, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Bump, no big sleeve snakes no jutsu then?--Elveonora (talk) 14:20, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Kabuto's age Kabuto was born on February 29th - Meaning that his age should increase every 4 years. Do we leave Kabuto's age as it is or make it fit his birthday? (i.e. Part I: 4-5; Part II: 5) Or perhaps make the form show both his February 29 age and his yearly age? Nigel V. Swan 13:42, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I doubt that Kishimoto thought of that when he gave Kabuto his age... Seelentau 愛議 13:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::This.--Elveonora (talk) 13:45, February 13, 2014 (UTC) kinda speculative The article states that absorbing cells of other people increased his chakra reserves which in turn allowed him to use Sage Mode. Isn't that a big of an assumption to make? For all we know his chakra reserves were large enough to begin with and cells didn't have any effect on it--Elveonora (talk) 00:27, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Well he didn't seem to have much stamina back in the day, but that easily could have been misdirection on his part since he was acting as a spy at the time and didn't want his full power to be known. The only confirmed effect from taking other peoples' cells was gaining their abilities, right? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 00:41, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. For all we know, the cells may have increased his chakra levels, but the thing is we don't know, so we shouldn't just state that with certainty. It's not our job to measure what's "much" and how much is "enough" We don't even know how much is needed for Sage Mode, for all we know the way his levels were is enough. This is my understanding of how it works. Let's say there's a specific amount of natural energy needed to create senjutsu chakra, let's just symbolize it with number 30. Then let's say an above average shinobi has chakra levels symbolized with number 60 (30 of physical energy, 30 of spiritual energy) 30+60=90:3=30, evenly matched. But if a ninja has chakra levels of 50 (25 physical energy, 25 spiritual energy) it's lower than 30 of the third energy and as such troubles, 25/25/30 is uneven. Such a person isn't able to use Sage Mode likely.--Elveonora (talk) 01:09, February 14, 2014 (UTC) He certainly benefited from the implants. Considering he got Jūgo's ability, I'd say Kabuto would be able to use Sage Mode even without having big chakra reserves. SM is usually restricted to people with loads of chakra because loads of chakra is required to even be able to draw in natural energy, but Jūgo's ability bypasses that. We can say many things about the cells Kabuto took into himself, but I don't think he can strictly say that they increased his stamina. Only confirmed thing that does so is Hashirama's cells, and Kabuto hasn't been implanted with those yet. Omnibender - Talk - 13:53, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :So may it be removed?--Elveonora (talk) 16:53, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I guess so. Also, anyone else amused by the fact that Omni said 'yet'? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 21:32, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :To become So6p he obviously needs those too. It's in fact weird he hasn't, he and Oro perfected their Hash experiments, but I guess Kishi didn't make him have it for balancing reason, he would have been unstoppable--Elveonora (talk) 13:45, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Kabuto can use Sage Transformation It turned out I was right all along and Kabuto's snake-like form is Senninka (Sage Transformation) How to incorporate that into the article?--Elveonora (talk) 13:39, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :…Congrats? Where do you even see that mentioned? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:53, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::When Orochimaru disabled Kabuto's Senninka, he turned normal. Now that Kabuto has activated it once more, he resembles a snake again.--Elveonora (talk) 18:41, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Bump. Short version: when Kabuto uses Sage Transformation/Sage Mode, he has snake features because of Jugo's cells. When he doesn't, he is normal, therefore the notion he looks like that because of Orochimaru's cells is wrong.--Elveonora (talk) 11:51, March 6, 2014 (UTC) No, you don't know he looks normal still.. and you also don't know what Dragon Sage mode changes all together for a normal looking person and what it doesn't change. Too much speculation right now. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 05:17, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Except that's what was stated in chapter Orochimaru gets revived in by Jugo. When Kabuto was reverting back, Jugo noted Orochimaru has disabled his Sage Transformation. And even before that when Jugo is taking a piece of Kabuto, Suigetsu comments that he (Jugo) and Kabuto are the same (talking about their appearance) with Jugo explaining it's Sage Transformation--Elveonora (talk) 17:15, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Bumping this since it's getting ignored... for the last time. You guys are aware that Kabuto's snake form was stated to be Sage Transformation in the chapter/episode Orochimaru got revived, aren't you? Suigetsu upon observing Jugo use Sage Transformation proclaimed that he (Jugo) and Kabuto are the same (referring to their physical forms) with Jugo explaining what it is. Later on this is reaffirmed when Suigetsu started panicking upon observing Kabuto reverting to his human form, Jugo corrects him stating Orochimaru just undid Sage Transformation. This was stated god know how many chapters/months ago and yet is ignored to this day.--Elveonora (talk) 14:00, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I seriously should learn yodeling--Elveonora (talk) 17:58, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't remember whose explanation was it (Seelentau's I think), but I currently understand Kabuto's situation as: all Sage Modes are a Sage Transformation, but not all Sage Transformations are Sage Mode. Kabuto was able to use the ability which causes Sage Transformation (passive nature energy absorption, which usually results in the many transformations Jūgo displays, or specific ones as seen with cursed seal users) to achieve an actual Sage Mode, due to proper moulding of balanced senjutsu chakra. The most similar thing I can think of is about Desert Layered Imperial Funeral. It has a parent technique in the sense of being a bigger version of another sand technique when Gaara uses it, but when Shukaku uses it, it's the "base" technique for him, since it already uses a lot of sand. Shukaku isn't listed as using the parent techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 18:11, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Something interesting I was reading over and I saw Kabuto invented a special drug which Nullifies Wood Release and created a truth serum. Shouldn't we mention that here? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :Isn't that already mentioned somewhere in medcial ninjutsu section?--Elveonora (talk) 13:34, March 11, 2014 (UTC) That's weird, it didn't show up then but is now. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:11, March 17, 2014 (UTC) unique traits: can absorb chakra I guess those snakes in chikara arc? How does that count as his own power tho?--Elveonora (talk) 13:13, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Bump. How is a manufactured chakra absorbing snake Kabuto's own unique trait?--Elveonora (talk) 17:57, March 17, 2014 (UTC)